iPod Shuffle Challenge
by PseudonymHere
Summary: So I did it- the iPod shuffle challenge. If you haven't heard of it, this is how it works- You put your iPod on shuffle and you use the title of the first song that comes up as a prompt. In the course of the song, you must write a ficlet using that prompt. I'll probably be doing more.


**Bring Me To Life- Evanescence**

Merlin stood on the edge of the lake, eyes feverishly scanning the waters for a sign, anything, that would mean he had been right. That his dream wasn't just that, a dream.

He had had a vision, the night before last, telling him to come to the Lake at midday today receive a gift from the gods for his 'good work' or something. He hadn't paid much attention after he had been informed he might get Freya back.

Merlin had told no one where he was going, in case it was all wishful thinking.

He had been standing there for a minute already, nearly giving up hope, when suddenly, a ripple formed in the water. A body rose up, the body of his love.

Freya had returned.

* * *

****

Up In Flames - Coldplay

_Whoosh._ The roof collapsed. Merlin screamed. His home, every single one of his meagre belongings had been in that house. It had been a refuge for him when the sun got too hot, when the taunting turned violent. It was the only place he had known for all ten years of his life.

And there it went, brought down in minutes by the twisting flames that besieged it.

* * *

****

Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day

Merlin was exhausted. Arthur had worked him bone-weary that day, and the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, nd... Well, you get the point.

After a week of minimal sleep, this last bit of magic to repel a dangerous monster with nobody noticing had pushed him over the edge. He and the knights had gone out to face the odd-looking reptilian beast, and Arthur, of course, had gotten all the credit, though he had done absolutely nothing.

Merlin had no strength left. He literally toppled backwards in exhaustion, caught by a worried Gwaine. "So... tired..." he mumbled, somehow. "Wake me up when September ends..."

It was August.

* * *

****

Best For Last- Adele

Merlin grinned. He had saved the best for last. It was the feast hosted for him and all he had done for Camelot in the shadows for the past he-wasn't-actually-sure-how-long.

He, as the official Court Sorcerer, was coerced to do a few magic tricks for the populace.

And, as stated above, he had saved the best for last. HIs happy, lopsided grin stretched impossibly wider across his face as he considered what he was going to do next.

He had once read, in a book of prophecies, about a popular explosive in the future called fireworks. He figured, with the right incantation, he could replicate the effects, indoors.

He began incanting.

* * *

****

Clocks - Coldplay

Arthur was going crazy. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was about to go on a rampage through the whole city, executing people left and right, if that infernal ticking sound didn't stop right now.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

TIck.

Tock.

It was all Gwen's fault, really. It was her clock that was driving him mad. It was, apparently, a family heirloom going back for generations and generations.

Which meant that if he smashed it to the floor in a fit of rage, he would be in deep trouble.

Tick.

Tock.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"And that, my young grasshoppers, is why Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, went mad and threw himself out the window of his tower rooms." finished the young teacher, the fourth graders listening avidly.

* * *

****

How To Save A Life - The Fray

Arthur yelped as he flew over the cliff. His hand somehow found a grip on a tree root, but he knew as he looked down that he was living on borrowed time. His heart raced fast as he hung suspended over the rushing river that would soon be his death, surely.

He wished he wasn't afraid, wished he could say he faced death and laughed in his face. But that would be a lie.

Arthur heard rushing footsteps from above. Who was there? He had gone hunting alone, bringing no knights with him, r veen Merlin. So who's feet were making those steps? he had no idea.

A pale face appeared above him. Merlin. He must have followed Arthur.

Indulging in none of his usual witty remarks, Merlin's fingers clasped his arms, and, with surprising strength, pulled him over the cliff to lay on solid ground.

"Thanks," Arthur panted.

"And that, my friend, is how you save a life," Merlin panted.

* * *

****

Young Folks - Peter Bjorn and John

Gaius sighed miserably. All he wanted to do was retire into a slow easy life. But nooooo, he had to take care of the injured, fear for his ward's life every time he did something impulsive (which was practically every second of every day) and offer wisdom to the King.

On top of that, every single last one of his young friends seemed to be accident prone.

None of them could go a day without one of them knocking on his door for something or other. Honestly why could'nt they sit down and leave all the head-bashing to the rest of Camelot's army? Arthur spent every day training them, shouldn'[t he use them?

Gaius sighed again.

These young folks had too much energy, he thought as Merlin galloped through his 'living' room.

* * *

****

Spectrum - Florence and the Machine  
  
Merlin looked at the sight in front of him, mouth open in shock. "What- what happened here...?" he asked the air.

It was both beautiful and terrible to behold.

It appeared as if someone (probably Gwaine, Merlin reflected) had dumped a wide variety of paint colors on the training field.

Arthur walked up behind him. "Gwaine. Gwaine is what happened here." He said grimly.

Merlin, who had been called from a well-needed slumber, shook his head so hard it was a wonder it didn't fall of, eyes widening. "Oh no. Oh no, you don't. I am NOT cleaning that up."

* * *

****

It Will Rain - Bruno Mars

Tears streaming down his face, Arthur stared blankly out his window. Uther, his -albeit distant sometimes- father had passed away. He was expected to to assume the throne tomorrow- he didn't know what he would do. He wasn't read for this.

Merlin walked in, carrying a tray of food. "Mary thought you might want-" he cut himself off as he saw Arthur staring blankly out his window with tears on his face.

He walked softly over to arthur and stood comfortingly by him for awhile.

After an interminable period of time, he sppoke. "There is a proverb, you know. I heard it when I lost someone close to me, too. It says, 'Though it may rain, there is always a rainbow waiting to peek through the clouds.'"*

* * *

****

I Gave You All - Mumford and Sons

****Arthur was in shock. His best friend, his number-one adviser, one of the only ones he could trust, had had just blatantly used magic (and was quite good at it, he thought in awe) to save Arthur's life.

Arthur had to admit it was something Merlin would do - learn a forbidden art to keep the King of Camelot safe.

There were more important things going on now, though, than his servant's sudden aptitude for a forbidden art.

Because said manservant had been stabbed whilst saving him from the assassin in his rooms.

"Arthur," Merlin wheezed, nearly falling into uncon "I- I hope you know, how much- how much I have given up for you. Don't- Don't let me die now."

"I wasn't going to, idiot" Arthur grunted as he carried the man to Gaius's chambers.

*** I just made that up.**

**So. I was bored. And these are probab;y terrible. But yeah. There we go, I've done the challenge. You should probably expect more of these soon, cause I like them.**

**-PseudonymHere**


End file.
